


you have set your heart on haunting me (ever since we met)

by sunshineboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hinata is insecure, school is out, who knows what could happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineboy/pseuds/sunshineboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last day of school always makes Hinata feel like something big will happen. Nothing ever did until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you have set your heart on haunting me (ever since we met)

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first fic and i wrote about half of it while drunk pray for me  
> (title from Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met...) by Panic! at The Disco)

    The last day of school was always a strange one. Relief, anxiety, sadness, and anticipation rendered a usually-energetic Hinata rather melancholy. All around him, friends and lovers said goodbye (possibly forever), and students reclined around campus talking about everything and nothing. For the first time in a long while, Hinata felt lonely. This time, there would be no training camps or practice matches to look forward to. As he had no plans for the vacation, he expected he would simply practice alone. Just like in middle school. This prospect, however, was not what saddened him the most. It was the thought of a break spent without Kageyama that was causing him to slightly dread the next few weeks.

    There was no doubt that Hinata and Kageyama had become incredibly close over the past year. There was nobody Hinata trusted more, and he wouldn’t consider it too much of a stretch to say that they were best friends. But there was always a constant nagging in the back of his mind that told him Kageyama didn’t care about him as much as Hinata did, that Kageyama didn’t need him outside volleyball, that someday Kageyama would turn his back to him and say,  
“ _You’re clumsy, loud, stupid, and whiny. Why am I friends with you? I’m tired of this,_ ” despite all evidence to the contrary. Hinata knew this was his own insecurity talking, and yet he couldn’t help listening to it.

     Regardless, Hinata assumed that Kageyama’s vacation plans didn’t involve him. He probably had some fantastic beach trip, or maybe an elite training camp specifically for geniuses like him. Just as this thought occurred, the setter in question appeared beside him.

     “Hinata, you’re coming to my house, right?” _Oh, right._ Going over to, and often sleeping over at Kageyama’s had become common practice, considering how far away Hinata lived. It was just convenient.

     “Of course! Let’s go, we can order pizza,” Hinata said, practically skipping towards Kageyama’s house, before stopping and waiting for his friend to catch up. For once, they didn’t have the energy to race.

    It was one of those days where the sky seemed to last forever. They walked a little slower than usual, and Hinata began to feel placated with his best friend at his side. Silence was only ever comfortable with Kageyama. Hinata would glance over every so often, taking note of the features he had come to memorize- the tiny freckle on his neck, the bangs that he let grow too long because he thought it looked cool, how pink his lips were. His lips, his lips, _his lips_. He swore he felt the air itself buzzing with…what? Anticipation? Nervousness? Desire? He didn’t consciously register these feelings, but they were there nonetheless. Did Kageyama feel it too?

     Hinata had been staring for quite a while.

     It it took either a minute or a year to arrive at Kageyama’s house. The sun was a little lower in the sky now and the breeze was beginning to have a cold edge to it (it was still March, after all), so Hinata was glad to be home. _Not home_ , he reminded himself quickly, _I’m a guest_. He’s just letting me stay over because he’s nice. Still, he often found he was more comfortable at Kageyama’s than at his own home. Kageyama’s presence, although initially intimidating, was calming. As he and Kageyama took their shoes off and made their way to the TV, Hinata suddenly realized that there was nowhere he would rather be than with him. _Fuck._

     Hinata had been aware that he had a crush on Kageyama for a while, but he never acknowledged that it may be becoming serious. He never thought of it as a big deal, but now something was telling him that it might be. It’s one thing to think your best friend is super great and hot and to want to kiss them all the time, but what does it mean to want to date them? What does romance entail, exactly? Pressure rose up in Hinata rapidly. He didn’t know exactly what he wanted, but he knew if something didn’t happen he would explode. 

     “Kageyama-” _What am I doing?_

     “Yes?”

     “I… I care about you a lot.” Kageyama looked up from his end of the couch, vaguely confused.

     “What makes you so sentimental all of a sudden?”

     “No, you don’t understand, no one else is more important to me than you! All I want is to see you happy and every time I think about you I get really warm and every time I’m with you it feels like everything else goes away! I’m scared to think what my life would be like without you! You’re the most beautiful person I know! You...you’re...fuck, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Hinata spoke too fast and he regretted every word as soon as it came out. Kageyama was silent. There was a strange look in his eye. 

     _Fuck! Now he thinks I’m creepy! I probably am! I’ve probably made him uncomfortable because there’s no way he thinks that way about me but he doesn’t know what to say because he doesn’t want to be rude!_

     _**I fucked it all up.**_

     Hinata leapt up from the couch and started to ramble.“I’m sorry. I made you uncomfortable, I didn’t mean it, I’ll leave, I-”

     “Hinata.” Kageyama stood and stepped in front of him. He put his hands on Hinata’s shoulders. “I’ve never met anyone like you.” His eyes gleamed. Before Hinata could think, he registered a warmth on his lips. _Oh. Kageyama is kissing me._  


    Hinata didn’t think. The past didn’t matter, the future didn’t exist. He automatically parted his lips and felt Kageyama’s tongue flutter over them. He lightly bit Kageyama’s lower lip, and his breathing quickened. Kageyama’s tongue met his for a fraction of a second and he swore he felt it as an electric shock. Kageyama’s lips, his tongue, his teeth, they were almost burning him. Hinata tasted every part of his mouth, his entire body warm. This was sunshine, this was the feeling of spiking a ball that you knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, would come to you. This was his favorite person in the world, and now they were even closer. Now he knew Kageyama cared about him too, trusted him too. This was flying.

     Hinata realized he had forgotten to breathe. On the verge of passing out, he pulled away slightly, resting his forehead on Kageyama’s. As he caught his breath, Kageyama asked, between deep breaths, “Was that okay?”

     Hinata’s eyes widened. “Was it okay?! Why are you so good at everything you do?” He was slightly dizzy still. Exhausted by both the end of the school year and the shock of what had just happened, he flopped down on the couch again. “Can we take a nap?”

     Kageyama lay down and wrapped his arms around the tiny spiker. 

     “Yeah, lets do that.”

     Hinata passed out almost immediately. He didn’t dream much, but when he did, it was about a sky that never ended.


End file.
